


Hungry

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael wakes up hungry.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idfk -sux

Michael couldn't say it was his proudest moment when his boyfriend of four years walked in on him in their kitchen at precisely 1:53am as he ate cold chicken Alfredo straight from the can. It didn't help that he also kept sneezing every minute because he got some pepper in his nose in his attempt to make the aforementioned Alfredo mildly better to eat. Or how he hadn't actually bothered to turn any lights on, so his only source of light was the sad glow produced by the screen of his phone. Or how he was using a small paper “treat cup” full of cherry Pepsi as his drink. What the fuck even was a “treat cup” anyway? Why did they have them? Needless to say, he had definitely had higher moments in his life. 

Jeremy stared at Michael in shock. “Wh–” He couldn’t even form a sentence. This had to be one of the saddest things he’d ever seen. 

Michael stared back, unsure what to say to defend himself. “Uh.”

Jeremy had come to get a glass of water. He should have noticed the lack of Michael in their bedroom, but he was too tired, up until now. “Uh,” he echoed. 

Michael frowned, dropping the can onto the counter. “This is sad.”

Jeremy nodded absently. “Really sad.”

Michael sighed defeatedly. “I'm ashamed.”

“What are you...doing?”

Michael stuck his bottom lip out pitifully. “My best.”

“At two in the morning?” Jeremy slurred sleepily. “What’s wrong? Come back to bed.”

Michael pouted. “I was hungry. Time is an illusion.”

Jeremy matched Michael’s pout. “You left me.”

“I wanted pasta.”

“Without me!”

Michael scoffed, pout increasing. “You were asleep!”

“Wake me up!” Jeremy argued. He was pretty upset. He didn’t like being left in bed alone. 

“But you're always so cute and peaceful!”

“You left me for pasta at two in the morning! You can’t just compliment me now!”

Michael hesitantly shuffled closer. “Jeremy,” he muttered. “I'm sorry. I won't leave you alone at 2 am ever again.” Michael sneezed randomly.

“Gesundheit,” Jeremy murmured. “Finish your stupid alfredo.” Despite his attitude, he gave Michael a sweet kiss on the temple. 

Michael frowned. “I don't want to. I don't feel well, Jerm.” Michael was suddenly feeling weirdly nauseous. The hell?

Jeremy pouted. “Huh? What’s wrong?” He moved his hand to Michael’s back, reassuringly. 

Michael whined softly. “Nauseous,” he muttered, leaning into Jeremy's shoulder. His voice lowered into a pouty mutter. “Mayhaps night Alfredo was a biggy mistake.”

Jeremy frowned. “Come lay down, dork.” He didn’t want his boyfriend feeling sick. He seemed a little loopy as well, but it was sort of hard to tell with Michael. 

Michael nodded dumbly, grabbing his phone before following Jeremy back to their room. He tossed himself down onto the bed with a huff. “Jere?”

Jeremy sat down gently. “Yeah?”

Michael stuck his bottom lip out, tugging at Jeremy's sleeve. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, Mikey. What do you mean? You know that. Are you okay?” Jeremy kissed Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael shrugged. “Why though?”

Jeremy froze. “Michael, why what? Why do I love you?”

Michael nodded, taking Jeremy's hand in his own and playing with his fingers.

Jeremy pursed his lips. “Well, that’s kinda hard to explain,” he muttered. “A lot of things. You’re always there for me, even when I’ve given you ten million reasons to hate me. You always listen, you always care about what I have to say. You always try to make me happy, even if I don’t deserve it. You’re also smoking hot.”

Michael laughed, meeting Jeremy's eyes. “You're my most important thing.”

“Are you feeling okay, babe? Other than nauseous?” Jeremy was getting pretty worried. 

Michael laughed again for seemingly no reason, shrugging. “I dunno. Kinda sad?”

“Why are you sad, Mikey? Can I help?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully, carefully shifting the both of them until they were back under the covers. He held Jeremy close. “I don't know.”

“What was in that alfredo?” Jeremy melted against Michael’s body. 

Michael just shrugged again. He started running his hands over Jeremy's torso underneath his shirt, relishing the feel of his soft skin. “You're so good.”

Jeremy shivered. Michael’s hands were cold. “Me?” he asked innocently. 

Michael nodded into Jeremy's chest. “You,” he confirmed.

“I don’t think you’re okay.” Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair gently. 

“Fix me then.” Michael rolled over onto his stomach, head tilted to stare at Jeremy.

“How? Kisses?” Jeremy sat up, pushing Michael’s shirt up and sinking down to kiss his back. 

Michael's lips quirked at the press of Jeremy's lips. “Anything. Just– just love me, please.”

Jeremy kept pressing soft baby kisses to Michael’s back and shoulder blades. “I do, Mikey,” he promised. “I love you so much.”

Michael relaxed into Jeremy's touch. “Are we gonna get married one day?”

“Do you want to get married to me, Michael?” 

Michael nodded resolutely. “I really _really_ wanna marry you, Jerm.”

Jeremy grinned. “Even though the alfredo made you super sad?”

Migael laughed softly. “No amount of sadfredo is gonna make me not want to marry you.”

Jeremy cooed. “You’re adorable. I’ll totally marry you someday,” he promised. 

Michael rolled over again, tucking himself directly into Jeremy's side. He pulled the blankets up to his chin. “I love you, Jerm.”

“I love you too, babe. Are we going back to sleep now?” Jeremy hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

Michael shrugged. “We can, as long as you don't let me go.”

“Michael, I’ll never let you go. Ever.” Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. 

Michael crushed himself closer. “Good. Thank you.”

Jeremy breathed in Michael’s aura. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Micah.”

Michael pressed his face into Jeremy's chest. “I love you more than anything, Jerm.” 

Jeremy kissed Michael’s hair. “Don’t try to one-up me, babe.”

Michael giggled. “I'm jus’ tellin the truth, Jerm.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's shirt. “You're really good at making me feel better.”

“I’m just trying my best, you know,” Jeremy whispered. He kept his kisses in Michael’s hair. 

Michael hummed, tangling their legs together. “Your best is perfect.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

Michael hummed. “You're amazing.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Not as much as you.”

Michael snorted. “I just ate fucked up Alfredo from a can at 2am.”

“Yeah, and I still love you to pieces,” Jeremy promised. 

Michael hummed. “You're all I want “

“Ditto, babe,” Jeremy said, dozing off.

Michael allowed himself to shut his eyes to fall shut. “...I’m still hungry.”

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open. “Goddammit Michael.”

Michael pouted even though Jeremy couldn't see it. “I can't help it!”

Jeremy sighed. “Let’s get you something better than alfredo from a can, okay?”

Michael didn't move. “Like what?”

“I’ll make you a hot pocket?”

Michael smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “That sounds good.”

Jeremy nodded. “Then come on.”

Michael reluctantly released jeremy, kicking off the covers.

Jeremy shivered at the cold, but got up anyway. “C’mon, babe,” he prompted. 

Michael got up as well, following Jeremy into the kitchen.

Jeremy opened the freezer, bending over to get the box out. He put it on the counter and begun the task. “You really are something else, y’know?”

Michael pouted. ”I like food.”

“I know, Mikey,” Jeremy replied, putting the hot pocket in the microwave. 

“I like you, too.”

“Embarrassing.”

Michael laughed. “You dork.”

“You’re the dork, dork,” Jeremy said, turning on the timer. 

Michael hummed. “Come kiss me, please.”

Jeremy walked over and smashed their lips together harshly. 

Michael sighed into the kiss, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. He was glad he was with him.

Their kiss ended two minutes later, when the microwave beeped. 

“I should get that,” Jeremy muttered against Michael’s lips. 

Michael grumbled. “But kissing is so much more fun.”

“But you’re hungry, Mikey.”

Michael pouted. “I'm _thirsty_ , too.” His hands slipped down to Jeremy's ass.

“Yeah,” Jeremy sighed, pulling Michael’s hands away. “Maybe when I’m not half asleep, okay, honey?”

Michael snorted, nodding. “Okay.”

Jeremy winked. “Maybe tomorrow?” He paused. “Or later today since it’s three in the morning.”

Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy lightly. “Whenever you want.”

Jeremy winked. “Yeah, I’ll tell you then.”

Michael laughed, nodding. “Hot pocket?”

Jeremy took the food from the microwave. “Wait before eating that, man, it hurts.”

Michael pouted. “What am I supposed to do while waiting?” He was trying to get Jeremy to kiss him again.

“Play with your jacks? Put together a puzzle?”

Michael pouted harder. “ _Jerm_.”

“ _Mike_.”

“Kiss me!”

Jeremy kissed his cheek. “There?”

Michael grabbed Jeremy by the collar, pulling him close. “No.”

Jeremy pulled himself closer, kissing Michael’s neck. “There?”

Michael whined low in his throat. “Jeremy, no!”

Jeremy kissed his ear. “There?”

Michael huffed. “No!”

Jeremy kissed his nose. “There?”

Michael giggled slightly. “No.”

Jeremy sighed. “Mikey, where?”

Michael pouted. “Mouth!”

Jeremy blinked. “Oh!” Finally, he kissed him properly. 

Michael smiled into the kiss, pulling Jeremy close. “Dummy.” He pulled him back in again.

“Yeah I know,” Jeremy said after pulling away just long enough to breathe. The hot pocket should’ve been cool by then, but he didn’t care. 

Michael smiled, pulling away a couple centimeters. “Probably cool now, huh?”

“Who, me?” Jeremy asked in a seductive sort of voice before stepping back, realizing Michael most likely meant the hot pocket. “Oh.”

Michael choked, laughing. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“I thought you were saying I was cool! Just eat your stupid food!” Jeremy was red. 

Michael pulled Jeremy back to him, kissing him again. “You're the coolest guy I know, babe.”

“Eat your stupid hot pocket, you beast.” Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully. 

Michael laughed, doing as instructed. “We're basically already married, if you think about it.”

“Are we? How does that work? Civil partnership?” Jeremy watched Michael sleepily. 

Michael shrugged. “I dunno. I'm gay. And I love you.”

“I’m bi and I love you most, so guess we’re married,” Jeremy said, grinning dopily. 

Michael grinned. “Thank God.”

“We’re still having a springtime wedding though. With flowers.”

Michael nodded. “We have to do that weird Jewish thing where we stomp a glass.”

“No way am I passing up that opportunity,” Jeremy said, laughing some. 

Michael snorted. “Mazel Tov, bitch.”

“That’s not– Okay, babe. You tried and that’s enough. I’ll never make you a full Jew.” Jeremy sighed in mock disappointment. 

Michael pouted, finishing off his hot Pocket. “I'm doing my best.”

“And that’s enough, honey. I love you to pieces!” Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek.

Michael snorted, standing up. “Don't patronize me, Heere, I know what gets your dick hard.”

“I was trying to be cute, Michael.” 

“No room for cute at 3am.”

“No room for sexy either.”

Michael nodded tiredly. “God, you're right.”

“Sorry, babe, another time. How was your food?”

“Better than fuckedfredo.”

“Good,” Jeremy deadpanned. “I made it with love.”

Michael moved to throw his trash away. “You did what to our microwave?”

“I used it like the slut it is,” Jeremy said, regretting it as soon as it came out. 

Michael laughed loudly, snorting unattractively. “Damn, Jere! You fuck that microwave up!”

Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh too. “Shut up!”

Michael walked back over to Jeremy, hugging him tightly.

Jeremy squeezed back. “I don’t think I’m getting back to sleep tonight.”

Michael frowned. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be. I love talking to you. It’s better than being asleep.” Jeremy kissed his frown. 

Michael rolled his eyes, smiling into the kiss. “You're a sap. Do you wanna lay down, at least?”

“Cuddles?” Jeremy offered. 

Michael beamed. “Yes please.”


End file.
